brodysghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Brody
Brody is the protagonist of Brody's Ghost. He is a young man who starts out heartbroken and allowed his life to go downhill after his recent breakup over his ex-girlfriend, Nicole, until he finds a new purpose after meeting the ghost Talia and the two work to find the Penny Murderer. His only friend is Gabriel. Character Information Appearance Brody is initially shown as totally indifferent to his life and appearance, looking unkempt and disheveled with shaggy hair and worn clothing, in addition to being out of shape. After training under Kagemura, Brody becomes more fit and regularly wears a green tank top with blue pants, cut his hair shorter and becomes more clean-shaven. Personality Brody can be sarcastic and snarky, selfish and unsympathetic to others and has an unhealthy obssession with his ex-girlfriend and allowed his life to go downhill after their breakup. Despite this, Brody appears to be an overall well-behaved and nice guy, making the revelation he has a temper problem a surprise to Talia. Over the course of his training with Kagemura and his investigation into the Penny Murderer, Brody cleans up his life and his appearance and also develops compassion for the victims and their families. By the end, he has gotten over his obssession with Nicole and possibly found a stable job. History Not much is known about Brody's early childhood. It is known he had dated Nicole for two years, but they eventually broke up over Brody's temper problems and an instance where he had a violent outburst, damaging some property in the process. After this, she avoided all contact with Brody for six months. Story Book 1 One day, Brody goes out and tries to make some money by playing his guitar and sits down at the end of a street corner. Near the end of the afternoon, after collecting little money and some freshly chewed gum, he notices that a girl is staring at him from a truck. They stare at each other for a while until the girl gives up and leaves the truck by floating out of it. She tries to talk to him but due to being scared out of his wits, Brody doesn't respond. She leaves and Brody just passes the encounter as a hunger-induced hallucination. That evening, he meets with his friend, Gabriel, and talks about Nicole. The next day, he goes to work (though is incredibly distracted and even puts rat poison in the snack section) and meets the girl again. She tries to talk with him but he runs and tries to hide in the storage room. She goes through the door and introduces herself as Talia. She talks to him and explains that she is locked out of heaven and must do a super good deed to get in. She decides to find the Penny Murderer and needs Brody's assistance to do it. While they are talking. Brody's employer interrupts and soon fires him. After work, Talia takes Brody to the spot where a Penny Murderer victim died to see if he can pick up any death echoes. Brody can't pick up death echoes and asks Talia why she is locked out of heaven. She doesn't answer and leaves. A couple weeks later, Brody goes to Arturo's where Nicole works, and he talks to her though gets extremely angry and is thrown out. After that, Brody is approached by the L47 gang. They have Mikey beat him up after he refuses to pay the toll and he is almost killed until Talia saves him and takes him to Kagemura's to see if Brody can be trained. Kagemura gives Brody a test to knock over a book standing up and Brody gets frustrated. He finally passes the test when yelling at Talia by blowing a big hole in the wall. Book 2 Brody begins his training. He starts with the basics and climbing telephone poles. He progresses to fighting the demighosts and mental training. Talia and Brody go to a parking garage to see if he can get a death echo. They end up talking about the relationship Brody had with Nicole. Kagemura inspects Brody's apartment and makes Brody get rid of nearly all of his possessions. Brody progresses and gets the mark that allows him to defeat his opponents for good on his hand. His final test is to defeat the L47 gang. He climbs a telephone pole and gets in while Talia creates a distraction. Brody defeats the members of the gang only to have the leader pointing a gun at him. Talia offers to break all the windows, but Brody says that he'll be fine. While the gang leader is talking, Brody uses his powers to lift and mp3 player and force the leader to the floor. Brody uses his mark to defeat the leader. Kagemura tells Body that his training is complete. Brody gets a haircut and shaves. He calls Nicole to end things right. While he and Nicole are hugging, he gets a vision of Nicole being a victim of the Penny Murderer. Book 3 Nine days later, Brody is in a small isolated hole that is locked. Though he is supposed to spend ten full days in there, Kagemura lets him out and leads him to another room. He is asked to see which windowsill a cat, that usually rests there, was on previously. He feels all of them and states that the third windowsill was the one the cat rested upon an hour ago. Kagemura praises him and tells him that his "Greater Sense" have awaken from the long periods of dark and silence. Brody angrily states that the windowsill was warm and that's how he was able to figure out the cat's resting place. Kagemura tells him that though the cat rested there, it died years ago and that was its last resting place. When asked about continuing the training, Brody aggress, although Kagemura states that he has to start all over again. Book 4 To be Added Book 5 To be Added Book 6 To be Added Powers & Abilities *'Psychokinesis' *'Psychic Link' *'Foreshadowing' *'Cleansing Rite' *'Peak Human Condition' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Stealth' Weaknesses *'Bad Temper' *'Inexperience with Psychic Powers' Quotes Trivia *Mark Crilley's initial sketches for Brody had him more cartoony until settling on a more realistic style, taking inspiration by Takeshi Obata's Light Yagami from Death Note. *It was also planned that Brody would look more cool with his disguise as Officer Joblonski with his hair slicked back, but Crilley opted for a more geeky look to play better with the jokes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6